


An Endless Road To Rediscover

by RAVENSCORE



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Feels, Flashbacks, Gen, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft-centric, One Shot, POV Mycroft Holmes, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Protective Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENSCORE/pseuds/RAVENSCORE
Summary: Exactly what is going on in Mycroft's head towards the end of "His Last Vow".





	An Endless Road To Rediscover

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Hey Brother" by Avicii.

Mycroft knew it was coming. He knew he had know way of stopping it. He watched as Sherlock pulled the trigger. Everything became chaotic, Magnussen fell to the ground, John jumped in surprise, and dozens of guns were aimed at his little brother.

He maintained control, ordering into his headset for his men not to fire. He knew that Sherlock was now a murderer, that this had definitely been a well thought out plan, but all he could see was that scared little boy.

The same little boy who got beat up by the other children. The same little boy who took sweets from the store without paying for them because he didn't know any better. The same little boy who had nightmares that kept him up. But this was different.

“Oh Sherlock,” he let the words fall out of his mouth, “what have you done?”

This wasn't a schoolyard fight he could carry his little brother away from. It wasn't a stolen chocolate bar he could apologize and pay for. It wasn't a nightmare he could make go away with a smile and a few reassuring words. This was much different. He couldn't stop staring at that crying little boy, a little boy he couldn't help. Not this time.


End file.
